The Guardian of Music
by YourTypicalPrincess
Summary: Aria Song is the new Guardian and Pitch strikes agian. But he's way much worse than before. He is plotting something evil and Aria along with Jack and the other Guardian will stop him at all cost. But what if problems arise? Will Jack finally notice that Ariana Smith, the one he fell head over heels in the past and Aria are the same person? Or will Pitch win this time?
1. Chapter 1

Ariana

Hi! I'm Ariana Smith. I live in Pennsylvania, USA with my foster family. Foster family you ask? My parents died in a fire when I was a little girl. But I got over it already. Because of it I'm afraid of fire since I can recall that dreadful past. And since then I have shut myself from others. My foster family tried to opened up but it didn't work. At the age of 9 I found interest in playing the violin. My foster family knew about this and at my 10th birthday they gave me a violin. I was happy about it and started taking music lessons. I learned to play many instruments but I really love to play the violin, of course no one knew about this since I didn't tell anybody. I have been playing it for years and I think I'm getting better at it. But for now let's leave all that things. I better go to school.

-(Back to Reality)-

So here I am, sitting at the cornermost seat at the bus, just starring at the window. Back there I can hear people talking, whispering and some eyes were on me.

"I bet they're talking about me" I said to myself. "But I don't care anyway.."

So I just sat there waiting for the bus to stop. At last the bus stopped, I just couldn't wait to go to the room, sit back, away from everyone, and daydream. As the bell rang evryone went to their respective seats, still talking not until our adviser came. She is a little strict but she can be fun. Oh I can't wait to go home and play my violin, but I have to stay here hoping not to disappoint my parents. So I just sat there for hours. Then..

-( Ring, ring )-

The bell for lunch just rang. "At last, I can get out of this stupid room." I quickly went to the cafeteria, ordered some food and sat on the table, alone, but there was someone who cared for me and who is always there for me, well almost always. He's Alexander. He is my childhood friend. He was the one who understood me, most of the time and the only person in the whole school to hear me play the violin. Well, this lunch I didn't expect that he would talk to me.

"Hey Ariana! What's up?" Some of the students were satring at us, so I thought of cutting off the conversation. "Just go away will you?!" I snapped. He got closer to me, his mouth was just near my ear and whispered. "Will you play your violin this afternoon?" i blushed a little and asked him. "Why do you ask?" Seeing mt expression he understood me and replied. " Okay then, this afternoon I will stop by your house." Before I could even reply he waved his hand. "Got to go, see you this afternoon." "Jeez. Alexander is just.. Oh I don't know. Oh well whatever." I quickly stood up with my tray and put it to it's proper place, feeling annoyed and said to myself. "Oh well, another hours sitting in the clasroom. The bell rang and the students went back to their respective classrooms.

As the class was going on, I started to daydream about me, performing a song with my violin and how the people loved me. Oh how I enjoyed the feling. But I was interupted, the teacher was calling me "Okay Ariana, can you please read the next paragraph." I quickly stood, got my book and read it. As I read, I noticed someone laughing, then another, until everyone was laughing. I stopped reading and looked at everyone and my teacher said. "That's not the next paragraph. Were you listening Ariana?" Then, all I heard inside the classroom were laughs -HAHAHAHAHA- I got embarrased, I sat down quickly. "Now, now, please don't laugh at her, people make mistakes, so let's continue our lesson." Oh I was so thankful to my teacher for saving me from the laughs.

As soon as the room quite down, i was lost in thought. Oh how I despise these people around me. I can't wait to go home and play my violin and just be me. I sat there still angry at what happened staying there was like hell. While I sat there, still lost in thought I barely noticed the bell. I quickly kept my things, got up, took my bag, running from the classroom and quickly got out of the classroom and walked on the way home. I prefer walking in the afternoon. I arrived home, when I went inside I noticed our telephone beeping, there was a message. "From who?" I thought. "Hey Ariana, it's me Alexander, sorry but it seems I can't stop by at your house. My mother gave me a list of errands to do. Sorry" the message ended. " Well I didn't expect him to come anyway." Nothing to do I quickly went to my room, put my bag aside, grabbed my violin and played a few songs. I was really feel relieved from the pain and humiliation I've felt today. I feel like I was been reborn into a new person. After relieving myself for a little bit I practiced few of my songs for my recital. So that's how my life's been. A boring senior year life. I wanted to escape this life so badly. This life of pain and agony.

* * *

><p><strong>So how's the first chapter? Is it okay? is it? Is it? This is my very first story so please comment or vote. If there were mispelled words, wrong grammars please comment it. It would really help. And please comment your ideas,It would really help.<strong>

**YourTypicalPrincess **


	2. Chapter 2

Ariana [P.O.V]

"I wanted to escape this life so badly. This life of pain and agony." These words kept spinning around my head. After a long time of waiting, it's finally winter, the most cheerful season, my most awaited season. In a few days from now we will have our Christmas break. I can finally be away from everyone, away from school, and away from the bullies. I can finally stay in my room playing my violin all day and all night. But those things have to wait, I have to spend 3 more boring days.

-( 1 day until break)-

*sigh* There I was sitting on my chair, just waiting for the time to pass by. Listening to the boring teacher, in this boring world. Sitting there for hours was like floating in eternal darkness. As I was lost in thought, the bell rang. I was so excited to go home now, for that bell marks the end of classes for the next two weeks. I couldn't get more excited since I can finally play my violin with all my heart, no school works to worry, no bullies and most of all I don't have to worry about other people talking about me. I can just stay there and just be me. Without any second thoughts, I got up and went home quickly. As soon as I arrived home, nobody was there, my parents were still working and will be home during dinner, so to pass time, I went to my room got my violin and played some songs. While playing, I noticed some snow falling and I decided to play the Silent Night. Though I didn't practice this piece, but I feel like playing it today. The snow outside was so beautiful and the world was just peaceful, it felt like there was a need to play that song. I started playing the song, I feel like I was taken away to another world. So I just continued playing the song.

Jack [P.O.V]

"Hey Jack look out!" Jamie shouted, I quickly turned my head to the direction of Jamie and got my face full of snow, we're snowball fighting. "oohh.. You're gonna get it Jamie" "It wasn't me Jack" I was so annoyed and started to make an ice ball but he doged it. You want to know what's happening? Well, I visited Jamie since there was nothing to do at North's Workshop, so we ended up having a snowball fight. We spent the whole afternoon playing and sleding. At that time, their break was already starting, that means no school. We were only interrupted by Jamie's mother."Jamie it's time to go inside, you don't want Jack Frost nipping on your nose" We both chuckled and Jamie replied. "OKay mom." " So, see you next time Jack." After saying that he left. With nothing fun to do anymore, I decided to do some final checks before I leave.

As I was doing my job, I came across a town somewhere in Pennsylvania, USA. I visited the park and saw children playing but most of the people occupying the park were teenagers, the same age as me or lower. " Well, there's nothing to do here" I murmured, so I decided to let snow fall and mabye lighten up the mood. While doing this, I heard a sound. It was so beautiful. Amazed from the melody I heard, I decided to follow it. The sound was not too far away, mabye three to four blocks away from here. I found myself at a house. I think it was about 6 p.m. but the lights were turned off, but there was a single room where the lights were on. And I think that's where the melody came. I took a peek at the door near the balcony. There I saw a teenager with her flowing black hair and little curls at the end, and was playing the violin. " Wait the violin?"

"So she was the person I heard playing. She's so beautiful." I watched her play and was amazed by both her talent and her beauty but I wondered, Why do the people don't hear her playing? Why don't people gather here and listen? As I listened to her I did not noticed some frost on the glass door. I realized that I was too close to the door and holding the door knob. She stopped playing and stared at the door. "I wonder if she can see me." I pondered but unfortunately she was just staring at the frost I created. After that she just resumed playing the violin. *sigh* "She can't see me after all" I just floated there and listened to her play, I almost did not notice the lights. "Damn, when did that show up? Why is North calling us? I've got to hurry." And just like that I left and hurriedly went to the North Pole.

**Yay! Chapter two is finally done..Is it okay? So tell me your ideas, if the are misspelled words please comment. **

**And please don't forget to vote and comment.**

**YourTypicalPrincess **


	3. Chapter 3

Jack

"Damn, when did that show up? Why is North calling us?" After seeing the lights, I hurriedly flew to the North Pole. "Wind take me to North's workshop." Meanwhile at the workshop... "What's wrong mate? Why did you call us here?" Bunny asked "Let's wait 'till everyone arrives here." North replied. Tooth came in with some of her little fairies then came Sandy until everyone arrived except Jack." Jack's a little late don't you think?" Tooth wondered. " Yeah" Sandy signed using his sand. "Ha.. I bet he's crying back to his mummy." Then suddenly a strong wind came bringing along Jack. "Haha... Very funny Kangaroo." "I'm a bunny." Bunny replied. "So why'd you call us here?" I asked North. "It seems Manny has something to say to us." "What do you mean? Are we getting a new guardian?" Tooth sputtered. "I don't know " North replied.

Moments later the crystal glowed, moonlight shone down on it and started showing an image. We could not see it clearly and wondered what it was. It started to form into a man, a slender man with spiky hair. "Pitch?" We all said. "Wait he's still alive?" I asked. "I guess you didn't kill him Frosty." Bunny retorted. "Wha-what? Frosty?" I replied, very annoyed. "Stop it right now. I think there's still more." North said hoping to get our attention. The image of Pitch was gone and another figure appeared, we couldn't distinguish if it was a boy or a girl and noticed some notes around the figure."Is he or she going to be a new guardian?" Sandy signed. After that the light from the crystal went out.

Questions were coming out from everyone's mouth. "When will Pitch return? Who was that unknown figure? Will he or she will be a new guardian?" Bunny asked endlessly. "We don't know all of those yet but just to be sure, we have to keep on guard and be careful, we still don't know when will Pitch return." North assured everyone. After saying that, he dismissed us. Every one left except me. I decided to stay at North's place for a little while. I was so bothered by the thought that Pitch was still alive. "Did we not defeat him? I'm sure that he was swallowed up by his own nightmares." It kept bothering me.

While I was thinking I remembered the melody of that girl. It was so peaceful and relaxing, I decided that maybe I should listen to her play the violin and I might calm down. "Wind take me back to her." I went back to Pennsylvania, USA to see her. When I arrived at her house, I quickly went to her room but she was already asleep. She was even beautiful while she's sleeping. As I was staring at her sleeping, the melody that she played moments ago came back to my mind. This time, I was eager to know more about her. After I saw her sound asleep, I decided to go back to the North Pole."Wind take me to North's place."

When I arrived, I looked for North, I was going to ask him if I could stay tonight. I asked the yetis and the elves and told me that he's in the office. I flew towards his office and knocked. "Come in" I opened the door and went in. "Good evening North." I said "What brings you here Jack?" North asked. "Well, I just wanted to ask you if it's okay for me to stay here tonight." I replied. "Sure, feel free to stay here Jack. If you'll excuse me I still have something to do." "Thanks North." I happily replied. I went outside of his office and stayed for a few hours at the balcony.

I just couldn't stop thinking about her. "I'll definitely know more about her." Saying this, I decided to follow her. It was the only way since she can't see me. Thinking about all of this, I grew tired and decided to sleep. I went to my room and jumped to bed Before I was totally asleep, the thought that Pitch was still alive still bothered me. I was thinking about it for a few hours and almost not noticing the time. "Whoa... It's already midnight?" I finally stopped thinking about anything and finally slept.

**Chapter 3 is out. So do you like the story so far? **


	4. Chapter 4

(2 weeks later)

Ariana [P.O.V]

"Ring...ring...ring.." I heard the clock and slowly streched my right arm to turn it off. I slowly opened my eyes to see what time is it. "7:00! I'm almost late" I quickly got up, brushed my teeth, changed my clothes and went downstairs. Unfortunately, I did not noticed our pet dog and tripped and came tumbling down the stairs. Everyone stared at me and laughed, I also joined their laughter. "I'm so pathetic!" I thought to myself. My mother came to me and asked. "Are you okay dear?" "I'm fine" I replied. "Why don't you eat your breakfast?" "Sure." I quickly ate my breakfast since I was almost late, the time was 7:30, "I guess I have to walk, the bus might have arrived by now." I thought.

I was thinking about this but was interrupted by a knock. "I'll get it." I shouted. I quickly opened the door only to find Alexander. "Are you done eating? If so can I walk with you?" He asked "And hurry up, we'll be late." He added. "Okay, okay. Give me a minute." I just can't turn him down, so I ended up walking with him. At first, it was awkward but moments later we started to talk to each other. When we were meters away from the school, I looked at my watch. "What? It's already 7:50!" "Should we run?" He suggested, I nodded. He grabbed my hand and started running. We arrived, catching our breaths and the bell rang. "Just in time." He said I just smiled at him. "See you later Ariana!" He waved at me and disappeared. I quickly went to the classroom and sat down. "Oh well, another year of this boring life." I said to myself and let out a big sigh.

Jack [P.O.V]

"It's fianlly today" It was spring, classes will resume. "I'll definitely know more about her." These words kept repeating since that day. I jumped out of bed and went outside. The yetis were still doing the same thing, making toys for the next Christmas. I noticed North and flew towards him. "Morning North! How are you?" I greeted him. "Fine as always. Looks like you're going somewhere. And where woul that be?" He asked. "oh... Just somewhere around there" I smirked. "I'll be going now." "Okay, take care"

I ran towards the balcony and yelled. "Wind take me to her." I was so excited to meet her again. I arrived at her house, I saw someone about her age waiting outside. "Hurry up. We'll be late." said the guy. "Okay..okay. I'm coming." As she came out of the door, the wind played with her hair which made her look more even beautiful. "I'll be going now mom!" "Take care Ariana" "I will" she replied. So her name is Ariana. It is only fitting for a person like her.

I followed them, trying my best not to cause problems and follow her without srawing any unecessary attention. At first, things were awkward. "what's their relation? Why aren't they talking?" I wondered, but moments later they got along just fine, then they suddenly ran. I tried to catch up with them, and finally they stopped. They arrived at school, they said their goodbyes and she went inside. I want to follow her inside but I can't, I can't afford afford myself to be seen so I just followed her outside. I spied a tree that had a perfect view of her classroom. Before the class started, three huge guys approached her. It was a bully.

She was bullied by those three, I can see a tear escaped from her eye. I wanted to help her so badly, but I can't. I waited for many hours and was getting born. "I can't believe she has to go through these boring stuff." I heard the bell rang. I think that was for dismissal. After hearing the bell, her expression suddenly changed, she was getting excited over something, I don't know what it was. She grabbed her bag and went out. I followed her, I think she's going home already. When she arrived, she quickly went to her room and started playing the violin. I listened to her amzed. "How can someone who is always bullied can play so beautifully?" I asked myself. I suddenly felt strange, I can't explain what it was. My heartbeat beats faster than before. "Why am I feeling this way?, Is this what they call LOVE?" I was confused, if it is truly LOVE, it feels great.

**YAY! Chapter 4 is done.. JAck's in love... *squeals***

**Please vote and comment.**

**YourTypicalPrincess **


	5. Chapter 5

Jack [P.O.V]  
>" "Is this what they call LOVE?" I was so confused, if it's truly LOVE, it feels great. Ever since that day I was always following her. I think it's already been two months, but still she can't see me. Two months? Well, I was madly in love with her, oh how I wish she could see me. I kept thinking about her until the sun started rising. The view was beautiful like Ariana. Today was the 11th of March, and while following her for the past two months, I heard that her birthday is on March 12. Before I went back, I thought about what to give her. "What will be a good present? A bracelet? necklace? Just what will I give her tomorrow." I thought about it and almost did not noticed the time. "Wind take me to Ariana"<p>

" I could not stop thinking. I kept thinking about it until I arrived at her house. "I'll be going now mom." "Okay take care dear." she nodded and started walking. She was very happy, seeing her smiling I blushed a little. "It must be because tomorrow's her birthday." I thought but her expression suddenly changed. Well.. It's not a big surprise, she's always like that at school, I think she hates school. well, I agree with her, I also hate it, especially the bullies. As she went inside, I stayed on the same spot since that day. Seeing her in the room, I reminisce the days I followed her. It was amazing, I never thought I could feel warmth. It was amazing, how she made me feel so warm was like... was like... Ooh she's just so amazing.

" I can't explain it. Everything felt nostalgic for these past two months. I thought about it for hours. The reason why she's alone, that she was adopted but still I don't know about her past, why she shut people out and why's she's lonely despite having a happy family. While thinking about it, I heard the bell rang, it was for the afternoon dismissal. I looked at her excited expression. "I got an idea!" "Already have a perfect gift. I better start making it now." And just like that, I left.

* * *

><p>Ariana [P.O.V]<p>

I heard the bell rang. I was excited to go home. I grabbed my bag and went outside. While walking home, I thought about what I'm going to do, then suddenly the thought that tomorrow's my birthday come up. I hated my birthday. Why? It's the very day my parents died in the fire. "I don't want to loose someone anymore!" These words kept spinning in my head since that day. As I remembered this, I didn't noticed that a tear already escaped from my eye. I quickly wiped my tear hoping that nobody have seen it. "Think positive Ariana! It's just a birthday, after that you can enjoy the rest of your life." I thought, calming myself a little and smiled. After calming myself I Continued walking.

I arrived at my house, before I entered I let out a big sigh. When I entered the house, my parents were already home. They were so early. "Good afternoon mom... dad.." I hugged them. "I'll be going to my room now. If you need me, just call me." Without knowing what their reply was, I went to my room and played a few songs. I felt relieved, forgetting about tomorrow, forgetting about school, and forgetting about THAT PAST. "Ariana, it's dinner time." Mom called. "Okay mom, give me a minute." After changing my clothes, I went downstairs. At first the room was silent, we just continued eating until mom asked. "Dear, do you have plans tomorrow?" I shook my head. " Yeah, right, tomorrow's your birthday and you'll be turning 18. How about we buy a cake? No wait , we'll have a party." She added and sharing her ideas to everyone. I was annoyed. NO I was mad. I couldn't hold it back anymore, I protested at their idea. "Stop it! You all know that I never want to celebrate my birthday. SO just stop it, you're just wasting money." I stood and walked towards my room.

But my dad stopped me."Don't talk to her like that. You should be thankful that she thought about it. If we didn't adopted you, will you have a life like this?" He yelled at me. A tear escaped from my eye. "Yes, someone will still adopt me and I would still shut people out. You don't know much about me. So stop caring." I ran to my room and locked the door. I went to my bed, hugged my knees and cried. It hurts so much. "Let her be Ryan, she'll open up later. Let's leave her for now." "But Nicole.." Dad saw my mother's expression and left. I stayed in my room for two hours, crying and finally, I decided to myself. "I think I should go to the park." I wore my jacket and grabbed my violin.

I escaped from the window and slowly walked to the front yard and I went to the park. When I was a few meters from the park, I felt a raindrop, then another and another... Until it was raining. I didn't mind the rain. It felt like it was only fitting. I liked the feeling in the rain, so I started playing the violin. While playing, I felt strange, I couldn't explain it very well ut the word might be free. Yes, I felt free. I was happily playing but was interrupted by a booming voice. "Well, well, if it isn't Ms. Nobody." It was Richard and the gang, the meanest and baddest of all bullies.

"So you play the violin? Sorry to break your heart but you sound terrible.."He smirked with that devilish look on his face. Before I could even talk back to him, I felt a punch, then another, and another, until every part of my body was aching. I was bleeding a lot, I couldn't even stand anymore, my vision was getting blurry. I saw Richard grab my violin and smashed it. As he smashed my violin, I feel like my world was also smashed into pieces. They were laughing and left me. I was dying, with the strength I have left, I crawled to the wall and leaned on it. "It seems like the rain has stopped." I said. I looked up and saw the moon, it was big and glowing brighter than ever. "I shouldn't have acted like that. At least they're safe." I wanted to look up to the moon once more but my eyes were starting to get heavy, my heartbeat was getting weaker. "I guess this is it" After saying that, everything went black.

* * *

><p>Whew. what a long . Ariana, don't die. where's Jack? Well, you'll know on the next chapter.<p>

Please don't forget to vote and comment.  
>YourTypicalPrincess<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Jack [P.O.V.]**

"Finally it's done" I yelled. I was so proud of what I have made. It was a violin made of ice. "She'll be happy with this." After saying this I left. Before I went to her house, I wanted to go somewhere first. As I was flying, I passed at the park where everything started. Then somewhere near the gate, I saw someone leaning on the wall. As I took a closer look, there were blood everywhere. I hurriedly went to the person, hoping I could help the person. I looked closer to the person's face and "Ariana?" I was shocked, she was bleeding and her heartbeat was getting weaker."NO, Ariana please hang on.

I grabbed her but unfortunately she just slipped. "Yeah right, she don't believe in me" Knowing this I started to panic until I heard a voice nearby. "Damn it, now I'm wet. I better go home fast." That was Alexander's voice. "Yes, Alexander. But wait he can't see me." Then I got an idea. I went in front of Alexander and started creating frost on the road leading to Ariana, I was thankful enough that he followed it. "Ariana? No, Ariana hang in there!" He grabbed his phone and called 911. "Hello? We need an Ambulance, someone's dying, I'm here in Pennsylvania, USA National Park. Hurry!" I was glad that someone was here to help her but I was still panicking. Moments later the Ambulance arrived. I followed the Ambulance to the Hospital. When we arrived there, I followed Ariana to the Emergency Room.

We were waiting outside, Alexander tool again his phone and called someone. "Hello, Good evening, is this Mrs. Smith?" he asked. "Yes, what's the matter Alexander?" Ariana's mom replied. "It's about Ariana, she's here in the hospital." "What? We're going there right now." Ariana's mom hung up. We were starting to worry. "What will happen to her? Will she be alright?" I wondered. Minutes later Ariana's mom and dad came rushing towards us. "Where's Ariana? What happened?" Alexander went silent for a moment then started to explain everything. After hearing the story Ariana's mom started crying. We waited for an hour and finally the doctor came out.

"How's Ariana? Is she okay?" Ariana's mom approached the doctor. The doctor shook his head. "NO!" tears were overflowing from her eyes. "She lost a lot of blood, if she was brought here earlier she could have been saved. I'm sorry we tried our best . If you'll excuse me" After that the doctor went to the doctor's quarters. I was sad yet frustrated. I flew outside the hospital and I went to the park. "How can I be such a fool. If I could been earlier, I could have saved her." I was so frustrated at myself . If only I was there, If only I had the time. I started shooting ice everywhere, to the walls, the seats, the fountain, everywhere. I just could not believe it, just when I have somebody whom I love, I lost her. I can't believe the place where everything started, was also the place where everything ended. Now tears were overflowing from my eyes, holding tightly the frozen violin I was supposed to give her."Happy Birthday Ariana." The clock stroke 12 and it was already March 12, her birthday.

Poor Jack, he's heartbroken. :'( So how's the story so far?


	7. Chapter 7

**Ariana [P.O.V.]**

"I shouldn't have acted like that" These words keep taunting me. Now, all I've seen is darkness. "What happened? What am I doing here?" I was so confused. I don't remember anything. Then suddenly a light shone, it was so bright that I have to close my eyes. As a opened my eyes I saw a little girl, she was blind folded and her parents were right beside her, they opened the door and everyone yelled "Happy Birthday Ariana!" It seems like it's the little girl's birthday. I saw a book,more like a diary I picked it up and the book started flipping the pages and : _March 11 Time: 10:30 "It was March 11, a day before my birthday. My parents decided to celebrate it tonight"/em It is the diary of the girl's birthday. I glanced back at the girl. "Mom, Dad, Everyone, Thank you!"_ She thanked everyone. I decided to continue reading the diary.

_"I was turning five years old. We celebrated all through the night since Mom and Dad have matters to attend. Yes matters to attend. My parents owned the biggest toy company, The Phantomhive Toy Company. But that night was so special. We played games, ate a lot and fireworks painted the starry sky. It was the most amazing night of my whole life but I didn't know it was the worst."_ There was nothing left to read. The pages were blank,suddenly some force pulled me away from the scene and brought me in front of a burning mansion.

Where is this? I saw another book in front of me, the same thing happened, the book started flipping pages and stopped and I started reading. _"The party ended around 10:00 in the evening and I was getting sleepy, my mother tucked me in and sang a song and I fell asleep. I was really tired, I dreamt a lot of things but I was interrupted by Mary's voice, she's our maid." I paused and looked around me and I appeared in the room of the little girl, I heard a voice it seemed like she is panicking."Ariana wake up, we need to go, the house is on fire." Before I could even say anything, she grabbed my hand and started running."_

"_What about Mom and Dad?" em"I escaped her grasps and went to my parents , I saw them being caught up by the fire.""No! Mom , Dad!" Mary caught up with me and carried me."We have to go my lady." "No!" "We managed to escape but everyone else were caught in the fire." "No, Mom, Dad, please don't leave me!" em "I cried the rest of the night, the clock struck twelve and I heard a voice." "Happy Birthday Ariana!" "It was scary" _

* * *

><p>...End...<p>

* * *

><p>" It was so sad, I could just hug her and comfort her, And then everything went black again.  I woke up and found myself standing at a park. Then I heard a voice."Look here my child" someone said as beam of light shone down on me from the sky. "Where are you? I asked /"I am the Man in the Moon and I have brought you back" "What do you mean? Who am I? I don't remember anything.""Your name is Aria Song, the spirit of music. Unlike others like you, you can be seen by humans when you wear this." He handed out a necklace with a pendant that looked like a G clef.

"What am I supposed to do?" No reply. "Hello? Hey, Mr. Moon?" "There are others like me?" "Hello" /p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I was alone, alone in the park holding a violin. I put on the necklace he gave me and started playing. It was so amazing that I can't explain it. After playing the violin,I opened my eyes and noticed a couple starring at me, they seemed to know me.<p>

"Ariana?" The woman came running towards me and hugged me. I backed away "Who are you?" "I'm sorry, I thought you were my daughter, you two look alike. I'm sorry." She apologized. "It's okay, If you don't mind, what happened to your daughter?" I asked "She died" A tear escaped from her eye."oh.. I'm sorry." "It's okay" She wiped her tear before continuing. " You played beautifully like my daughter. May I know your name?" I was about to tell them that my name is Ariana Song but... "My name is Mavis." "What?" I thought to myself. "It's a nice name. You better go home or you'll catch a cold." I looked down to the ground and said. "I don't know where. I don't remember anything just my name. "Why don't you live with us, We'd be happy if you would." She suggested "You wouldn't mind?"

"No,come on, let's go home" I accepted their offer and followed them. When we arrived, the place looked very familiar; I don't know why but I feel like I've been here but it doesn't seem to pop up. They happily accepted me to their family. They showed me my room. Every part of the house was familiar to me but the memory about it was blur. Finally they left me alone in the room. I wanted to take in all that had happened, what The Man in the Moon told me. "What did he mean? The spirit of music? What am I supposed to do?" I was so confused but all I know is that I'm Aria Song, The Spirit of Music. Knowing that is just enough for today, I'm sure I'll know more.

Hey there! Long time no see.. I really missed you all I hope you like the story..So how's the story so far?Please don't forget to vote and Comment..P.S. The Italicized sentences are from the diary that Aria song is reading../strong/p

YourTypicalPrincess


	8. Chapter 8

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongJack [P.O.V]/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""November's gonna end soon, I better start spreading winter." As I was spreading winter I noticed the Northern Light. "North's calling us again?" As soon as I saw the lights I quickly went to the North Pole. "Wind take me to the North Pole"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-Meanwhile at North's workshop-p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""North, why'd you call us here?" asked Sandy. "Manny has chosen a new guardian." North replied. "But let's wait 'till Jack arrives." He added " What? Is he late again?" Tooth wondered. After a few minutes a gust of wind came rushing in. "Looks like Frosty's here." "Shut up Kangaroo!" I grumbled. "So why are we here?" I asked. "Manny has chosen a new guardian" North exclaimed. Then moments later the crystal glowed, and moonlight shone down on it. "Woah" I thought to myself. North noticed my expression and laughed. "Welcome to your first choosing of a new guardian Jack."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I wonder who it could be? The leprechaun?" "Please don't be the ground hog." Bunny said a lot of things. " Is it related to what Manny told us two years ago?" Sandy asked. Then an image appeared. One of someone I didn't know. It was a girl, she was young, propably around my age. She had long pink hair stopping right above her waist and big beautiful blue eyes just like mine and was playing the violin. She was absolutely breath taking and I know I wasn't the only one to notice.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She seemed familiar. Someone I've known in the past. "Ariana?" Nah that can't be her, yeah that is not her. (sigh) "Who is that?" I asked. Icouldn't stop starring at her. Now, bunny was acting strange. He was now roaming around her trying to take in details as if he was onto something. "OH" He said realizing the obvious. "That's Aria" Looking over, i noticed some of Bunny's little eggs who came along with him were starstruck. I giggled. "Oh don't mind them, they just adore her." He explained when everyone noticed the starstruck little eggs. "Who is she?" We all questioned looking even more confused.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well her name is Aria Song but she is also known as Mavis. I met her on an Easter Eve. I heard her play and was amazed, and we eventually became friends and she helps me every Easter.." He grinned proudly. "Well who is she? Like what does she do?" Tooth asked smiling. I could tell Tooth was happy it was another girl. "She is the spirit of music. She brings song to the world.' he said. "I wonder how would that help us in battle?" North asked although I did question myself. "Oh I think I didn't mention it. She has control over water and ice. She is passionate but is shy at first. She tries to understand other and goes deeply into their souls. If she finds there is a problem, she plays a song to soothe their souls. Bunny said admiring.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Damn. Not only was this girl absolutely stunning but she has all these things... Not to mention she has control over water and ice. Guess I'll have to see it to believe it. Sounds good to be... before I could even finish my sentence Bunny interrupted. " I also forgot to mention she can be seen by humans. All humans." "WHAT?" the whole room burst out. "Well herb whole point is to be heard through songs. She does have a lovely voice. So Manny gave her the ability to be seen and heard by all. She is of course immortal. Do you notice that g-clef necklace she's wearing? If she wears that she can be seen by humans if not she becomes invisible." I am shocked at this point. "So where do we find this Aria?" I asked. " I don't know, she travels around the world. I can't really determine where she is right now." Bunny said. "So we'll have to search for her. Call if any of us have spotted her." North said. "okay" Everyone answered. Without a minute to loose everybody left and continued their duties. "Well it looks like it's just you and me Jack ol' boy" North patted me on the back... Ow... "Sorry bud but I better start spreading winter. See you later." I smiled before leaping out of the window.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After I left North's workshop, I started spreading winter, letting the snow fall, covering the trees with fluffy snow. I really enjoyed doing this every year. While doing this I couldn't stop thinking about Aria Song. She really looked familiar but I just couldn't remember who? what? or when? She was so beautiful like someone I know. I was thinking about it for a while that I almost forgot that a lake was still unfrozen. I quickly went to the lake, not knowing what lies ahead.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong-strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongSo hey guys. Do you like the story so far? So I just want to tell youstrong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongthat I may not be updating 'till I feel better. I'm not sick, I just feel depressed or somethingstrong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongand I don't want to tell anyone why. So for the meantime enjoy reading this chapter and please strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongbe patient until I update a new chapter.strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongDon't forget to vote and comment..strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourTypicalPrincess strong/p 


	9. Chapter 9

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongAria [P.O.V]/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hmm... It seems winter is coming early" I said softly as I soon as I felt snow falling above me. Winter felt so good this year, especially the snowflakes, it was so beautiful. I couldn't help but to smile and play around with the snowflakes. With nothing left to do, I decided to go to the lake, the lake where I always spend my free time, it's really relaxing out there especially when it's winter, the lake is covered in white snow and the lake is frozen, it's just so beautiful. without any second thoughts I quickly went to the lake, but to my dismay, it was still unfrozen. "How come?" I wondered. "What's with him? Why would he forget freezing this place. As I remembered this was the very first place he would freeze."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I let out a big sigh. "Anyway, it wouldn't hurt to just freeze some things right? Just to be sure..." I reach out my hand to my necklace and removed it, to make sure that no one can see me.. After assuring all the things, I started with the little things. I froze a bush nearby then another, and soon i find myself enjoying. I rushed to the lake but when I arrived there, I hesitated for a moment. "Should I do this?" I questioned myself. "But I really like what I'm doing." Brushing away the thought, I took a little step on the lake, and it started to freeze. I continued to do this. While doing this I started to sing.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emLet it go, let it go.embr /emI am one with the wind and sky./embr /emLet it go, let it go./embr /emYou'll never see me cry./embr /emHere I'll stand, and here I'll stay./embr /emLet the storm rage on./em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emMy power flurries through the air into the ground.embr /emMy soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around/embr /emAnd one thought crystallizes like an icy blast/embr /emI'm never going back; the past is in the past!/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emLet it go, let it go.embr /emAnd I'll rise like the break of dawn./embr /emLet it go, let it go/embr /emThat perfect girl is gone/embr /emHere I stand, in the light of day./em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emLet the storm rage on!embr /emThe cold never bothered me anyway.../embr /br /p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After singing, I let out a big sigh of relief and looked around. "Whoa" was all I could say, 'cause around me was a very wonderful sight. It seems I created a Winter Wonderland. "I never thought I could do this." I just stood there looking stupid, I just can't find the right words to say at this moment. I was astonished.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongJack [P.O.V]strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"As soon as I remembered that the lake was still unfrozen, I quickly went there. "Wind take me to the lake." As I was carried away by the wind, I thought to myself "Hhmmm.. What should I do?" This year I decided to make it more beautiful since it was and is a special place to me.. ( I don't wanna say why.. ) As I was nearing the lake, I was greeted by an Angel.. Why you ask? Because I was greeted by an amazingangelic voice. Hearing the voice, it would make you.. I can't explain it very well but I felt so relieved. It was so enchanting like it belonged to the Goddess of Music./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Where's that coming from?" I focused my attention to the voice and it seemed to come from the lake. "Wait the lake? Nobody went there since.. I don't know a hundred or more years?. Who could that person be?" Determined to find out who's singing, I followed the source of the voice. As I arrived at the lake, I hid behind some trees. I noticed a girl she seemed to be dancing? After seeing the girl I noticed my surroundings were filled with snow. "How's this possible? Could it be? No, that can't be I'm the only one who brings winter and the girl named Aria Song."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I stopped thinking since I felt chills. I looked around for the source of my chills and noticed the girl that was dancing a few moments ago stiffened. She got into a fighting stance at stared at my direction. "Who's there? Come out.." She said. ooh.. she's feisty. I came out from where I was hiding and said sarcastically. "Calm down will you. You wouldn't hurt a lonely spirit will you?" "Jack Frost?" She seemed astonished. "Quit with the "lonely spirit" will you. I know you." She added. "Wait can you see me?" I asked. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah, like all the time. Especially during winter. Also I heared about you from a good friend." She said. I was happy but at the same time confused. "How can a teenager see me?" "Well I'm not human anyway." "Wha-? What did she mean?" I thought. Suddenly her mood changed. "I'm sorry, It seemed i talked too much. I've got to go now." "Wait" I grabbed her hand and at that moment, it felt so strange, somewhat I feel warm and her warmth was so familiar. "Just who is this person?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong-( To be Continued )-strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongHey there my beloved readers.. Here's the real chapter. I'm sorry if the previous chapter which I deleted was somewhat annoying, 'cause there was nothing in there. I swore I wrote the chapter but it seemed that my Tablet was experiencing technical difficulties, so I had to write it again..strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongSo how's the story going on? Is it okay? Please tell me your opinions by Commenting and Voting.strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongPlease don't forget to vote and comment, I would really apreciate it and follow me...strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourTypicalPrincess strong/p 


	10. Chapter 10

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongJack [P.O.V.]/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Could we talk a little longer?" I begged. I wanted to more about her.. There's something about her that intrigued me, but I don't know what and why. "Uhm.. Maybe I can stay for a few minutes..." She replied. I mentally sighed 'Thank God, she decided to stay' I still took a hold of her hand and dragged her gently and found a place to sit and talk. For the last minutes, it's been silent, so knowing myself, I decided to break the ice. " Well first things first, I know you already know me but allow me to introduce myself properly. I'm Jack Frost, The Guardian of Fun. May I know your name my lady?" I struggled to talk with my British accent. You might be asking why, I suck at using my British accent but I love using it. \p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"While I was busy with my thoughts, a cute giggle disturbed me. I looked around and I noticed that it was the mysterious girl. My face suddenly started to heat. 'what?' I thought and she finally replied. " Well I'm Mavis, Well it's nice to meet you Jack Frost." she smiled, and I felt I could fly... wait, I can fly. *sigh* 'Wait Mavis? Could it be her? I don't there's I mean the lake was just frozen and only Aria and I could do that and if I recall Aria's also called as Mavis right? There's only one way to know. "Uhm.. Mavis?" I said "Yes?" Looking at her just makes me nervous I wonder why. " Can I ask you something?" "Sure, what is it?" I sighed I was glad she was opening up to me, so I mustered all my strength and asked her. " Are you also called Aria Song?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongAria [P.O.V.]strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongbr strong'What?' I mentally gaped when I heard the question, how did he know, no he's still unsure that's why he's asking, I can tell from the way he asked, he was still unsure. ugh... What should I do? " Mavis? Are you still there?" Oh no it's Jack, should I tell him or not? ugh, I'm so confused.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong"It's okay, just tell him, I know he can help you." strongA voiced echoed in my mind.. "Who are you?" I asked../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong"It's me, The Man in The Moon. It's okay, just tell him who you are.." strong"But can I trust him?" I asked him again, but you know what he did? He just left me there, again with the leaving thing. I was just stuck there still thinking about what he said. 'Jeez, Thanks a lot Manny.' I sighed, I guess I don't have a choice then./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Promise me you won't tell anybody?" I asked him and he nodded. I let out a big sigh and told him. "Yeah my real name is Aria Song, Mavis is just my other name, and I'm the spirit of music." After telling the truth he just stared at me. "What? Quit starring will you? it's freaking me out." he finally quit staring and just from the look of his face, I bet he got a lot of questions. "That's great, I kinda been looking for you." he said. "What do you mean?" I was really confused at what he just said recently, he was looking for me? And for what reason?p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Now that I've affirmed that, why don't we just talk and probably get to know each other more?" He just have to say that, I had enough of telling him the truth, *sigh* I admit defeat, either way, I also want to know more about him.. So I just nodded at him in response.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongJack [P.O.V.]strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I'm really glad now, I have found her before that Kangaroo, 'Hah in your face'. So she's the real thing, now that I know that it's her, I just couldn't stop myself anymore, I wanted to know about her. We talked about a lot of things, about our likes, dislike, hobbies and other more. I was even surprised to know that we have a lot in common, and it made me happy. She just resemble somebody, but I couldn't put my finger in it.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"That's when I just couldn't hold it back and said. "You know your really look like someone I know..You look like..." Before I could even finish my sentence she interrupted. "Ariana Smith?" "Yeah" I was shocked. "How did you know I was going to say Ariana?" I asked her. "Well a lot of people said the same thing. I got used to it." I thought she was happy about it but all I saw on her face was bitterness. 'Why did I have to say that?' i mentally slapped myself, 'Now she's sad.. You really did it Jack.'p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Don't worry about that, it's true you kinda look like her but the color of your eyes and hair are different, so that means you are not the same. Don't listen to what other people think, as long as you believe in yourself, you could be different, maybe even better than Ariana." 'What the hell happened? where did that come from. I mentally gaped in my head, I never knew I could be deep sometimes, and what did i mean better than Ariana. Urg.. 'What did just happen?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong-strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongHey there my beloved readers, so how's the story and is this chapter okay. I don't know if it's okay since I added some things that was way different on what I have written already. So tell me your ideas people.strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongAlso I've been making a new book "The Blue Heart" if you have time please read it too and share you're ideas by commenting and voting, although there's only one chapter I'm trying to make the second chapter as soon as possible.. So check it out.strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongSo that's all, Please Vote, Comment and Follow.. :Dstrong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourTypicalPrincess strong/p 


	11. Chapter 11

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongJack [P.O.V.]/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What did just happen? Where did those words came from?" I thought to myself. I just wanted to cheer her up but why did that come out." While I was thinking, I saw a glimpse of her blushing. "Thanks Jack, That really helped me."She smiled.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Her smile was bright, I stopped thinking about what I said earlier and was lost in her smile. While I was still lost in her smile, I felt my face heat up. 'Was I blushing?' suddenly she giggled 'oh how cute when she giggles.' "What?" I asked her looking away from her still blushing "It's nothing... It's just you're so cute when you're blushing" She replied. "Look who's talking. You're even cuter when you're blushing." I smirked at her.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"As soon as I said that she blushing even more. Her face was painted with 50 shades of red. She looked away from a moment and quickly return normal. 'wow that was fast' "Well, I really need to be going. I still have something to do." 'what she's leaving already? I might as well go since I also have something to do.' "See you later Jack!" She waved at me as she ran. "Goodbye Snowflake!" I waved back at her. I never thought that in this lake, where I have died, I met someone amazing.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongAria [P.O.V.]strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Snowflake?" He's just what Bunny told me, a playboy, but not to mention he's so handsome. "Wait why am I saying such things?" I mentally slapped myself from that thought "I still need to spread music... Wind take me to the people who need music."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"In an instant the wind took me to my hometown, Pennsylvania, USA. So this place needs music. I looked for a good place and started playing the violin. I played a few Christmas songs, of course people can see me since I put on the necklace.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"People started gathering around me to listen to the melodies I played. It felt so nice, to be able to bring music and soothe people's souls. After the last song people clapped their hands and people we saying that I should play. I couldn't decide until a child came to the front and told me.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Uhm... Miss, could you play another song?" The child looked so innocent and was full of wonder, but there's something in the child's eyes that bothered me, the child was having a nightmare and was feeling uneasy. "What song do you like?" "Silent Night" "As you wish." I bowed to the child and he smiled His smile gave me confidence.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"So, I started playing Silent Night. Every time I play that song I remember something, something nice but I can't remember. While playing suddenly Jack's face popped. "What?" I thought. I stopped playing due to the sudden appearance of Jack's face in my mind. I looked around and noticed that the crowd were applauding. "I see" I thought "It's a good thing that the song was almost over by the time I stopped"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"*sigh* Finally my work here is done. After the crowd went in separate ways, I decided to go home and rest. Today was just crazy. When I arrived home, I heard a familiar voice, a very familiar voice. "You played beautifully today."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong-strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongHi there my beloved readers... So how's the story? Is the chapter okay? So who do you think visited Aria? Comment your answers... Sorry for any mistakes I've made..strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" strongThe video for the Silent Night is just on the right..-strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongBut here's the link just in case: watch?v=KaI8kqdcfp0strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongPlease read my other story "The Blue Heart" tell me your thoughts. Please Vote, and Comment.strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourTypicalPrincess strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p 


End file.
